Le soleil sur mon visage
by Mahaut-Ninn
Summary: Soleïs, 17 ans fait partie de l'expérimentation des 100 prisonniers envoyés sur Terre. Elle y retrouvera Murphy, l'ami pour lequel elle s'est retrouvée dans la prison de l'Arche. Elle rencontrera également Clarke, Octavia, Finn et Bellamy. Mais Soleïs découvrira également les joies d'une nature sauvage et elle sentira enfin la sensation du soleil sur son visage.
1. Chapter 1

Murphy a toujours été comme un frère pour moi. C'était le seul qui venait me voir et ce même si c'était pour m'embêter, pour me railler sur ma condition. Je lui en ai toujours été reconnaissante car grâce à lui j'avais la vie sauve. Je m'étais jurée de toujours faire tout pour lui, même jusqu'à risquer ma propre vie. Et je ne manquais jamais mes promesses. Même si j'étais envoyée en prison pour ça.

Sur l'Arche à la moindre infraction, nous sommes tués ou alors pour les moins de dix huit ans nous sommes emprisonné jusqu'à notre majorité. Il n'y a pas de deuxième chance sur l'Arche.

Dans un sens je peux le comprendre, nous sommes les derniers humains, et nous vivons sur une station spatiale depuis près de 100ans, pour survivre il faut des mesures draconiennes, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver cela injuste. Avant l'holocauste nucléaire, je suis sur qu'il était possible de s'écarter un temps soit peu du bon chemin sans finir à l'échafaud, tout le monde fait des erreurs après tout.

Je ne sais pas si Murphy avait une bonne raison de faire ce qu'il a fait, mais de toute évidence ce qu'il a fait est horrible. Certains soir, je me rappelais ce qu'il s'était passé, Murphy, Stan, la bagarre, le sang, tant de sang, tout ce sang en si peu de temps. J'aurais aimé empêcher Murphy de commettre l'irréparable, mais la lueur dans ses yeux et son sourire m'avaient immobilisé. Je ne pouvais que rester dos au mur, à regarder apeuré. Murphy faisait l'effet d'une bête féroce jouant avec sa proie. Je lui avait demandé plusieurs fois d'arrêter, je lui avais dis que ce n'était pas bien. Mais il ne m'écoutait pas, ne m'entendait pas. Et moi je n'arrivais pas à partir pour échapper à la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Au bout d'un moment j'avais fermé les yeux et je m'étais écroulé. Je ne pouvais plus supporter tant d'horreur, je pense, j'avais atteint ma limite du supportable.

Quand je m'étais réveillé, j'étais à l'infirmerie de l'Arche. Une femme s'occupait de moi, une privilégiée du secteur Phoenix. Sur sa blouse il était écrit Abigail Griffin.

- Tu es réveillée ma puce ? M'avait elle demandé d'une voix douce.

- Je ne suis pas une puce, je suis Soleïs, avait rétorqué incrédule, personne ne m'avait jamais appelé ma puce et cela sonnait bizarre à mes oreilles.

- Je sais bien, désolé si cela t'a gèné, maintenant tu dois te reposer.

Madame, que c'est-il passé ? Murphy ? Et Stan ? Il n'a rien ?

La scène venait de revenir à mon esprit et un horrible pressentiment enserrait mon être. Sans Murphy j'étais perdu, je n'étais rien, il m'avait nourri pendant des années, après la mort de mes parents.

Stan est mort de ses blessures, je suis désolée Soleïs que tu ai assisté à ça, quant à Murphy, tu n'a rien à craindre de lui, il est dans la boite de l'espace maintenant.

Je m'étais figé à ces mots. Murphy emprisonné ? Mais qu'allais-je devenir ?Je m'étais précipité hors du lit de l'infirmerie, le docteur Griffin n'avait pas sut m'en empêcher. Des gardes avaient voulus me stopper, mais dans ma précipitation je les avais agressé. Un avait finit par m'assommer et je m'étais moi même retrouvé emprisonné.

Je croupissais maintenant dans une cellule depuis plus de un an. J'atteindrais dans huit mois ma majorité et pour mes dix-huit ans j'aurais le droit à une merveilleuse exécution. Je soupirais, au moins ici je n'avais pas besoin de chercher ma nourriture. Chaque jour, un espèce de porridge était apporté dans ma cellule. Je la mangeais sans envie mais rassuré que je n'aurais plus jamais faim. Le reste de la journée je regardais les étoiles par le hublot, ou alors j'écoutais les bruits à l'extérieur, le ronronnement des moteurs, la marche des soldats faisant leurs tours de garde. Peu parlaient de l'actualité dans l'arche, mais quand c'était le cas j'écoutais avec attention. La solitude ne me pesait pas plus que ça, mais les paroles cassantes de Murphy me manquaient. Même si souvent la nuit je me réveillais avec l'image de Stan se faisant frapper, frapper et encore frapper par mon ami, je n'arrivais pas à détester mon ami. Sur le coup il m'avait effrayé, je ne sais pas si, si j'avais l'occasion je pourrais le regarder dans les yeux, mais il resterait toujours pour moi, celui qui m'avait aidé à vivre dans l'Arche.


	2. Chapter 2

Je me croyais forte.

Je croyais que quand on viendrait me chercher pour me conduire dans le sas et pour me dériver, je ne crierais pas, je ne pleurerais pas comme une enfant apeurée. Je pensais que je serais prête, dans tout les cas j'étais morte. Seulement si j'avais été une adulte, je n'aurais pas eut besoin d'attendre. La mort, je ne savais pas encore si j'en avais peur, mais je pensais que j'arriverais au moins à l'affronter dignement. Et pourtant quand j'ai entendu les coups à ma porte, qu'un garde m'ait plaqué le visage contre le mur, je n'ai pas put retenir mes larmes de couler, et une plainte s'échapper de mes lèvres. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Je me demandais pourquoi on voulait me tuer alors que je n'avais pas encore dix-huit ans. J'avais juste donné une gifle à un garde qui voulait me retenir dans l'infirmerie. Je l'avais peut être également griffé et insulté. Mais je ne voulais pas mourir maintenant pour ça.

Je ne suis pas majeure ! Je n'ai pas dix-huit ans ! S'il vous plaît, lâchez-moi !

Personne ne me répondit, je n'avais sûrement aucune valeur à leur yeux, j'étais seulement un des nombreux prisonniers en attente de leur mort pour une faute plus ou moins grave. Certains avait tué, d'autre avait gâché de l'oxygène, de la nourriture ou des médicaments, il y avait eut des aggressions, comme pour moi.

Un garde me prit le bras et me mit un bracelet en métal au poignet. Je sentis une douleur quand le bracelet se referma sur ma peau, comme si des aiguilles transperçaient ma chair. J'essayais de me débattre mais au bout d'un moment un garde me fis une piqûre et je sentis mes muscles s'alourdirent, mes pensées se brouillèrent. Pourquoi avais-je agressé ses gardes ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas retenu ma peur de ne jamais revoir Murphy ? Pourquoi Murphy avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi on était sur l'Arche ? Pourquoi...

Je ne sais pas si c'est le bruit, ou les tremblements de mon corps qui me réveillèrent, mais quand j'ouvris les yeux, autour de moi c'était un capharnaüm. Une centaine d'adolescent était attaché sur les sièges d'une navette. Une centaine de visage se regardait apeurée, ne sachant pas pour quelle raison ils se trouvaient ici. Je devais avoir, moi aussi, la même impression sur mon visage. Mes mains moites et la sueur sur mon front me gêne, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce qu'il se passe. Je suis bien trop distraite par mes pensées qui me poussent à croire que nous sommes tous ici pour mourir. Peut-être pour faire un exemple et inciter les autres à rester dans le droit chemin. Une secousse plus forte que les autres me réveilla de ma torpeur. Bientôt plusieurs écrans s'allumèrent, révélant le chancelier Jaha.

Prisonnier de l'Arche, écoutez-moi, commença-t-il. On vous donne une seconde chance. En tant que chancelier, j'espère que vous verrez cela non seulement comme une chance pour vous mais également pour nous tous, l'humanité toute entière.

« Ton père est un con Wells », cria quelqu'un.

Pendant un instant, je regardais autour de moi, je fus abasourdis de voir Wells Jaha, le fils du chancelier parmi les personnes présentes dans la navette. Qu'avait-il put faire pour se retrouver ici ? Se mettre trop de parfum et être accusé de gaspillage ? A côté du garçon à la peau noire se trouvait Clarke Griffin, la fille de la chef médicale. Une princesse de Phoenix qui avait été mystérieusement accusée de trahison, pour on ne sait quelle raison. Elle a les traits sérieux avec ses yeux bleus gris, son menton volontaire et ses sourcils froncés.

J'arrête de regarder Griffin, quand un garçon avec un bonnet sur la tête passe à côté de moi en volant. Je reste bouche bais quelques secondes. Plus personne ne regarde la vidéo du chancelier, tous ont les yeux rivés sur ce garçon flottant dans les airs. Beaucoup rigolaient, dont deux autres garçons que se détachent également de leur siège pour faire pareil. Et ce malgré les remontrances de Clarke Griffin. Soudain, une secousse plus grosse qu'aucune autre fit cogner ma tête contre le rebords de mon siège. Mon dieu que se passait-il ? La navette allait elle s'écraser ? Allions nous mourir dans le crash ?

Soudain, tout s'arrêta, plus de secousses, plus le bruit des moteurs, juste le silence. La plupart des adolescents se détachent et se précipitent vers la porte. Je déglutis, qu'est ce qui nous attend dehors ? L'inconnu avait toujours été source d'admiration mais également de craintes, et là ce n'était pas juste l'inconnu qui nous attendait derrière la porte de métal, c'était le néant.

Lentement, je détachais ma ceinture, je ne fis pas attention aux autres qui parlaient devant moi. Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, pas tant que je n'étais pas certaine de rester vivante les trente secondes après avoir posé le pied dehors. Après, peut être que je me sentirais obligée de parler aux autres, pour l'instant ce n'étais pas le cas.

Une bouffée d'air s'insuffla en moi, ils avaient ouvert la porte. Je fermai les yeux et compta trente secondes.

…

Il ne se passait rien, je n'avais pas du mal à respirer, au contraire. Je ne sentais pas non plus mon corps se changer en quelques choses de pas naturelle sous les radiations. Mais ça, peut être que ça ne se faisait pas dans les trente secondes. J'étais la seule à être encore dans la navette, tout les 100 se trouvaient à l'extérieur, à rire, courir, chanter, crier de joie.

Je les rejoignis, avec une légère appréhension, je devais me l'avouer.

Mais quand je sentis le vent me caresser la peau, quand je sentis des centaines de nouvelles odeurs, quand je sentis le soleil sur mon visage, je ne pus retenir un sourire. L'air était tellement agréable, pas d'odeur de renfermé, plus de particules de poussière. Cela faisait tellement bizarre après toute une vie à respirer l'air conditionnée.

Les couleurs de la nature était magnifique, rien à voir avec ce que l'on pouvait voir dans les bouquins. Elles étaient plus vives, plus belles, plus naturelles. Il y avait des arbres partout. La forêt autour de nous chatoyait, il n'y avait pas qu'un simple vert autour de moi. Des milliers de nuances de verts m'encadraient, Allant du plus foncé au plus brillant des verts avec le reflet du soleil sur les feuilles.

C'était magnifique !

Soleïs ?

La voie était grave, masculine, elle avait légèrement changé avec l'année qui était passé mais je ne pouvais que la reconnaître. Je me retournais et me retrouvais face à un visage que j'avais cru ne jamais revoir. Il était là devant moi, égal à lui même avec ses yeux clairs, son nez droit et sa bouche fine. A aucun moment, je n'avais imaginé le retrouver ici, quelle idiote je faisais.

Murphy ? Mais que... Comment...

J'ai été envoyé ici, comme toi. J'étais en prison avant toi, il n'allait pas ne pas m'envoyer, alors qu'une petite sourie comme toi était de la partie !

Je ne suis pas une petite sourie !

Murphy rigola. Je souris à mon tour, heureuse de le retrouver. Je me blottie contre son torse et il resserra ses bras autour de moi. Je soupirais, heureuse, cela faisait tellement de bien de le retrouvé. J'en oubliais la raison qui nous avait séparé.

Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici Soleïs ? Toi qui es si fragile et qui n'ose jamais enfreindre les lois ? Me demanda-t-il.

J'ai mal pris ton emprisonnement, on va dire, lâchais-je dans un petit rire nerveux. J'ai agressé les gardes après m'être réveillée.

Il souris, le genre de sourire qu'il me faisait quand étant petite je disais une bêtise plus grosse que moi. Et comme étant petite, je baissais les yeux, gênée. Mais son sourire s'arrêta instantanément quand il regarda derrière moi. Je me retournais aussitôt. Wells et Clarke discutaient près de la passerelle de la navette.

Je déteste ces deux là, cracha Murphy. Des privilégiés égoïstes, vaniteux, despotes...

Despotes ? Depuis quand tu parles avec ce genre de mot ? Commençais-je en souriant, mais cela ne le dérida pas. Murphy, ce n'est pas de leur fautes si ils sont nés dans un berceau doré, je ne pense pas qu'il faut leur en tenir rigueur, et puis maintenant, on est tous dans la même galère.

Mon ami ne m'écoutait pas, il fit un signe à un autre groupe de garçons, il en prit la tête et se dirigea vers les deux jeunes. Je le suivis, déconcerté par ce changement d'humeur.

Le fils du chancelier était en train de se prendre la tête avec un garçon aux yeux rieurs et avec des lunettes de skis sur la tête. Le groupe de Murphy se rapprochait, et mon ami défendit le garçon aux lunette. J'étais pourtant pratiquement sur qu'il ne le connaissait pas, était-ce juste pour calomnier Wells qu'il faisait cela ? Le fils Jaha voulut calmer mon ami, mais je sentis que ces manières ne faisaient qu'énerver Murphy.

Relax, on veut juste savoir où nous somme, disait Wells.

Nous sommes au sol, ça ne te suffit pas ?

Celui qui venait de parler, était un garçon aux cheveux brun, une peau olive mais avec de légère taches de rousseur. Il faisait plus âgé que nous, il donnait l'impression d'avoir plus de dix-huit ans. Je me demandais qui il était et pourquoi il se trouvait ici. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que des prisonniers, et donc des mineurs.

Wells se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler, ignorant Murphy.

Aie, mauvaise idée...

Clarke Griffin prit la parole une fois qu'une jeune fille l'insulta. Elle fit un speech assez convainquant à mon goût.

Il faut aller au Mont Weather, à trente-deux kilomètres d'ici. Et il faut partir tout de suite, si on veut y être avant la tombée de la nuit. La nourriture et un abris nous attend là-bas..

Tu n'as qu'à y aller toi et Wells, pour une fois c'est les privilégiés qui feront le sale boulot ! Coupa l'homme aux cheveux brun.

Tout le monde acclama cette idée. Je trouvais cela injuste. Pour ma part, les conflits de l'Arche devaient rester là où ils étaient. Sur l'Arche. Nous étions sur Terre depuis quelques heures, et il n'était même pas encore sur de trouver à manger pour le soir même. La survie de tous dépendait de tous. Elle ne pouvait pas dépendre de seulement deux personnes, parce qu'ils avaient été privilégiés.

Wells essaya de convaincre la foule de jeune, mais Murphy l'arrêta. Je grimaçais. Murphy n'avait pas le regard le plus doux sur le fils du chancelier. Il lui fit un mauvais croche-pied. Wells tomba à terre. Il était facile de voir qu'il avait la cheville foulée. Mais Murphy voulait quand même combattre. Je serrais les dents, il avait maintenant les yeux d'un chasseur qui regardait à quelle moment il allait achevé sa proie. Je décidais de m'avancer, je ne voulais pas qu'il recommence à se battre. Pas avec ce qui c'était passé sur l'Arche. Au moment où j'allais lui demander d'arrêter, un garçon, celui qui s'était détaché dans la navette, sauta de cette même navette pour ce mettre entre Wells et Murphy. Je soupirais de soulagement.

Mon ami s'en alla, les muscles tendus par la frustration. Je le rejoignis et essayais de garder son rythme. Il faisait de trop grande et de trop vite enjambées pour moi.

Pourquoi être si désagréable Murphy ? Que t'a-t-il fait ?

C'est son père qui à tué le mien, c'est son père qui n'a pas été agréable, il y a deux ans quand il a sut que mon père faisait du troc pour nous garder en vie tout les trois ! Ne l'oubli pas Soleïs !

Je ne l'oublie pas Murphy, mais comme tu le dis, c'est son père, c'est Thélonius Jaha, Chancelier de l'Arche, expliquais-je le plus calmement possible. Et ce n'est pas Wells Jaha.

Murphy me regardais maintenant avec colère, il savait qu'il avait tort. Mais je pouvais voir dans ses yeux qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ma façon de voir les choses.

Tu a toujours été trop gentille envers les autres. Tu es trop naïve pour ton propre bien. Tu ne vois pas le mal chez les gens.

Murphy ! Il n'y a aucun mal chez Jaha, plaidais-je. Il veut seulement aider les 100 à survivre sur la Terre. Et il est sûrement le mieux placé avec Clarke pour gérer une foule. Leurs parents font partis du conseil restreint

Murphy soupira une énième fois. Je lui souris. Je ne voulais pas qu'il reste renfrogné. Et de mauvaise grâce, il me souris à mon tour. J'avais gagné.

Murphy, qui était le garçon aux cheveux bruns ?

Bellamy Blake, apparemment c'est un garde. C'est le frère d'Octavia Blake. Celle qui a vécu sous le planché.

Ah, oui je m'en souviens, ça avait fait beaucoup de bruits, soufflais-je. Mais il n'est pas majeur ? Si il est garde ?

Je ne sais pas, Soleïs, Tu te pose trop de question, soupira Murphy d'un air amusé. Va rejoindre les autres, tu n'as pas du parler à beaucoup de monde ces derniers temps.

Je souris, c'était comme si mon année en prison n'avait jamais eut lieu. Il disait quelques chose, je le contre disais, puis on parlait de tout et de rien. Je partis gaiement vers un groupe de jeunes, pendant que lui allait retrouver ceux qui étaient apparemment ses anciens camardes de cellules. A cette pensée, je me rendis compte que j'étais sûrement la seule avec Clarke Griffin, à ne pas avoir de compagnons de cellules. Je trouvais cela injuste. Je connaissais personne à part Murphy.

Le groupe de jeunes étaient composés de trois filles et de quatre garçons. Je souris timidement à une fille au cheveux blond cendré. Elle me retourna mon sourire. J'en fus légèrement soulagée. Mais quand le reste du groupe se retourna vers moi, ma gène remonta directement sur mes joues. Je détournais mon regard et partis me promener. Je n'avais jamais été faites pour me faire des amis.

Je m'aventurais un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Je m'affaissai sur un carré d'herbes vertes. Et je regardais le ciel à travers les feuilles d'arbres. Cela était si nouveau, si beau. Je ne pourrais sans doute jamais m'en lassé. La nature, il n'y en avait pas sur l'Arche, enfin pas vraiment. Certes, il y avait les serres, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui était autour de moi à ce moment là. Je n'avais jamais vue cette harmonie sauvage et douce à la fois que la nature pouvait créer d'elle même. Je poussais un profond soupir, je ne retournerais sur l'Arche pour rien au monde, même si c'était techniquement impossible d'y retourner. Je me sentais bien, perdu dans cette forêt avec les autres 100, mais surtout avec Murphy.

La nuit finit par tomber, les étoiles apparurent à travers les feuilles. Je retournais au camp quand mon ventre se mit à me rappeler méchamment que je n'avais pas pris soin de lui depuis plusieurs heures. Mais en retournant au camp, je remarquais tout de suite une agitation. Devant le feu de joie, des jeunes rigolaient. Je m'approchais curieuse. Peut être avaient-ils trouvé de la nourriture. A la lueur des flammes, Murphy et son ami, John Mbege, enlevaient les bracelets métalliques d'autres personnes.

Murphy, vous faites quoi ?

On enlève ces putains de bracelets. On a pas à servir de cobayes pour l'Arche.

Mais, le chancelier a dis… commença Soleïs avant d'être brutalement coupé par Murphy.

Il nous a envoyé à la mort ton chancelier ! Et si il nous croit vivant, ils viendront tous ici avec les privilégiés faire leurs lois ici. Ils nous remettront en prison. Toi, moi, tout ceux qui sont ici, on sera de nouveaux isolé du reste du monde. On ne pourra plus rien faire !

Qui ta tenue un pareil discours Murphy ? Tu n'as jamais utilisé de tels mots !

Passe-moi ton bracelet, Soleïs !

Murphy me prit mon bras brutalement. J'essayais de me dégager, mais sa poigne était trop forte. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était comme ça. Déjà avant la prison, il avait eu des excès de colères.

Lâche-moi Murphy ! Tu n'as pas à forcer les autres !

Murphy ne m'écoutait pas, il essayait par tous les moyens de m'enlever mon bracelet. Je me défendais comme je pouvais, mais je finis par entendre un craquement, suivis d'une brulure au niveau de mon poignet.

Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con, parfois.

Je partis sans me retourner. Je savais que toutes les personnes présentent me regardaient. Mais pour une fois, je n'y fis pas attention. J'étais trop énervée pour ça. Je posais ma main sur mon poignet. Il y avait une légère blessure d'où un filet de sang coulait. De loin, j'entendis John Mberge rire aux éclats. Je détestais John Mberge. C'était à cause de lui pour moi que Murphy devenait parfois violent. Ca ne pouvait être que ça.

La nuit fut difficile. Je m'endormie seule comme tout à l'heure mais cette fois si cela me gêna. Je n'étais plus dehors, mais à l'intérieur de la navette. Le sol était plus froid, le métal n'était plus réchauffé par le soleil. Les ombres étaient nombreuses, prenant parfois des formes étranges. Le bruit des respirations des autres m'empêchaient de m'endormir. Murphy n'était pas dans la navette. Malgré notre dispute, j'aurais été rassuré avec sa présence. J'aurais tout donné pour qu'il soit là. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

A un moment je sentis une ombre juste au-dessus de moi. J'allais crier comme une idiote quand je me rendis compte que c'était mon ami. Il se mit à côté de moi.

Pourquoi reviens-tu si tard ? chuchotais-je pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

Je devais faire un truc, répondit-il simplement.

Tu n'as pas fait de bêtises, Murphy ?

Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure me murmura-t-il simplement.

C'est oublié.

Je savais qu'il ne me dirait pas ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Mais j'étais tout de même contente qu'il s'excuse. C'était si rare. Je pus enfin fermer les yeux et m'enfoncer dans le sommeil.


End file.
